


Rima's First Time

by PatternWalker



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, defloration, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatternWalker/pseuds/PatternWalker
Summary: Lord Benedict comes to speak with Rima's father about Rima's desire to become his mistress, and as a result stays the night.





	Rima's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> The "I" in this story is Mala, who is abducted from Shadow Earth into the neighborhood of Amber and eventually discovers that she is part of what she calls "This family of demigods who rule the metaverse." She's pretty sure that it's all a mistake.

I first saw Rima about two weeks after I arrived at camp. Her father Alden had been an officer under Lord Benedict for many years, now retired. She's bordering on tiny, physically, and is shy at first, but after you've known her a while you wonder how a body that small can hold so much energy and inquisitiveness. Rima's a decade younger than me and a thoroughgoing scholar. Her favorite field is history. She met Benedict at 15 at a formal party to which she had accompanied her father, and she found him quite fascinating. After a couple of years, her father gave permission for her to visit Benedict at camp and at his city home, often accompanying her. On her 19th birthday, she visited Benedict at his home and asked to become his mistress. Benedict asked for a few days to think through the ramifications of the matter, and, very unlike most women her age, Rima replied, "Of course."

"Benedict. Good to see you. You are here to discuss Rima's petition?"  
"I am, Alden." Benedict ducked under the door lintel,stepped into the hallway, divested himself of his cloak and handed it to his host. "Is she here?"  
"Yes, Lord Benedict, I am here." Rima stepped up to him and smiled her welcome. " Thank you for coming. Can I offer you tea? Wine? Are you hungry?"  
"I have eaten, but a glass of wine would be welcome, thank you." He watched her depart, concern on his face.  
Alden touched Benedict's elbow."Come along, then, to the library, my lord. Rima will bring the wine there."

Wine delivered to the library, Rima withdrew, and Lord Benedict came right to the point.  
"Alden, I did not expect this, and I am somewhat conflicted. Why does she not have a dozen suitors?"  
"I have never seen her to have an interest in anyone that lasted longer than a month," Alden replied. "As soon as her interest becomes clear, the fellow will try to attach her and subsume her other interests to his own. Whereupon, she immediately declines his suit. I was surprised, though I should not have been, when she said she wanted to extend her relationship with you into the sexual realm. "  
Alden cleared his throat. "I don't know if you realize, Benedict, how most folk view her. She is young, she is tiny, comely, and feminine. She has never had a suitor who did not treat her as if she lacked common intelligence and must lean on him for the simplest of decisions. You, on the other hand, have always treated her as the scholar she is. I love my daughter; and frankly, Benedict, I would rather see her the mistress of a man who respects her than the wife of one who does not. I will not persist if the attraction is not mutual but had I not seen signs that you might feel an attraction as well, I would not have let her apply to you. "  
Benedict sipped his wine. "I lack the words to tell you how attracted I am to your daughter, Alden." He ran his hand over his face. "In dream I have already made love to her, and sweet dreams they are. And in her company, there are times I dared not rise-- as I already had. She is powerfully attractive on many levels. But I am quite old for her, and that concerns me.."  
"My lord, any other woman of her age, I might share that concern. But Rima has always known her own mind. And that may be my doing; I have never held with the notion that women are so frail and witless that men should make their decisions for them."  
"Alden, I would gladly marry her." Benedict shifted in his seat, his brow knitting. "I offered, and she turned me down flat, and reiterated that he wished to be my mistress."  
Alden sighed. "Benedict, please don't be offended. Rima has been quite clear with me. She has no ambition to marry, no interest in the social events most women of her class revel in. She says she doesn't wish to be owned. And, she is my heir, so she would not suffer financially by remaining unmarried. Since she was small her ambition has been to be a scholar. Oh, and I really should ask you--do you regard that as an obstacle?"  
"Not in the slightest. Her research has been of use to me more than once already, and finding something new and interesting makes her glow. But, Alden, if we were not to flourish?"  
"That is precisely why she refused your offer of marriage. She says she does not wish to saddle you with an unproductive and stressful relationship. She feels that this would be an easier route to parting, if such became necessary."  
"And if I were to...discard her, she would be viewed as 'ruined.' Benedict grimaced.  
Rima's father shook his head. " Benedict! She really does not care for the opinions of others. And as my heir, she needn't."  
"So, you would countenance the connection?"  
"Yes, Lord Benedict, happily. The years I served under you showed me that you treat your responsibilities seriously. And I was not quite clear before. When I said a man who respected her, I meant you."  
"A pleasant responsibility," Benedict's eyebrows rose. "Then, we three seem to be in agreement."  
Alden smiled and rose. "And, now with no further need for a chaperon, I am off to bed. I will send Rima in to you on my way. My house is yours; I will tell Rima I have had the back bedroom prepared for you. Good night."  
Benedict chuckled. "Alden," His voice was mildly reproving. "You seem not to have felt the need of a chaperon for at least two years, on and off."  
"That is because she was visiting an honorable man."  
"Thank you, Alden. Good night to you. I appreciate your faith in me."

When Rima entered the library a few minutes later, she found Benedict deep in thought.  
"My lord? Father says that you accepted me?"  
Benedict smiled. "Yes."  
Rima colored slightly. "May I come sit on your lap? I've been wanting to do that."  
It was Benedict's turn to color. " I'm rather tumescent, I fear."  
"Well, I was hoping you would be." She came to stand at his knees. "In that case, I would like to sit astride your lap; I've been catching glimpses of what might be an erection recently, but I would really like to feel it."  
"My dear, you will certainly feel it this evening. But by all means, begin as you wish."  
He gripped her with his left hand and the crook of his right arm and set her astride him. She could feel the hard mass of his engorged penis trapped under cloth against her pubis, and a wave of excitement made her pulse pound. Her hand sought the fly of his trews and slipped in to stroke his genitals and he gasped. Rima's eyes widened. "Oh! The skin is so silky! " She leaned her head against his chest and continued her gentle investigation.  
"Am I too forward?" she asked, looking up. "I have just wanted to touch you for so long, my lord."  
Benedict shook his head in wonder. "No, my dear. I would like to have access to your skin as well. Should we disrobe here and risk being burst in upon, or should we make use of the room your father has had prepared for us?"  
Rima laughed up at him. "Oh! Brini would be so shocked! By all means, let's go up."

As Rima locked the door behind them, Benedict sat on a bench and beckoned her. "Please come sit on my lap again, sweetheart." When she was seated, he asked, "Rima, are you entirely sure that you want to do this? It is a slap in the face to the conventionally minded, and they may treat you badly. I have already made two extremely oblique offers to duel on your behalf. No, do not protest. I did it most willingly, and will again, lovers or no, should the need arise. And, Rima my dear, I believe myself in love with you, but I have so little to offer."  
"Benedict, I have fallen more in love with you every time I see you. I have never met anyone like you, and I am willing to share you with whomever you wish. The thought does not distress me, so do not let it disturb you. I realize that there will be extended periods when there will be no time for me. I understand and accept that. I would rather have what time and love and conversation you can spare me, than be married to anyone else I have met in my life. You have a great deal to offer me, but limited time. Fortunately I have my studies to entertain me in the times you are otherwise engaged."  
"My dear, make me one promise; that if you change your mind, that you tell me. I love you and I wish only your happiness."  
"Oh, that I can promise! I feel the same towards you." She looked up, inquiringly. "Now, can we take our clothes off?"  
Benedict chuckled. "Here, let me begin," he offered, and pulled her shirt tails out of her skirt and worked the garment up over her head. She wore nothing under it. Benedict leaned her back against his hand and kissed each nipple, making them, if possible, even tauter.  
"Ah!" Rima gasped, then "More, please?"  
He sucked each tip lightly, and watched her arousal grow, swirled his tongue around them, and Rima's body arched. "Ah! My lord! Please..."  
He embraced her with his injured arm, unbuttoned her skirt,and ran his hand down her belly, fingers .slipping lightly under lace, down to her nether lips and between them, returning quite wet.  
Rima convulsed as he did, with a soft, "Ohh!" "Ah, Benedict, I feel so...heavy..."  
"In the loins? You are quite aroused, my dear. May I bring you the first time with my mouth?"  
"No...please...I want to come with your penis inside me."  
"Is it that urgent?"  
"Yes! I might not be...what you want, You might change your mind, and I've been having dreams about having you in me."  
"Ah, Rima, I know such things happen, but I cannot imagine not wanting you. Shall we move to the bed?"  
"No, here, on the chair, but I want your clothes off as well. Please?" She was plucking at his tunic distractedly.  
"Of course." He moved her off his lap, rose, divested himself of clothing, and hung it over another chair. Turning back, he saw that she had finished disrobing as well.  
"Wait!" Rima held a hand up. "Please, let me look at you." She came closer, and ran her fingers across his skin, investigating scars as she found them. She looked up at him. "I know you are very adept, but I expected more scars after so many years of battle."  
"It appears that, over time, my family regenerate. I spoke with Corwin, when he was mounting his second attempt for the throne. His eyes had regenerated in about five years. I admit to impatience; I want my right hand back. However, Lintra took it off about an inch below the elbow..."  
"So you've had," she spread her fingers, "eight inches growth?"  
"About that, yes, and recently it has developed these little bumps at the hand end." He looked down at her. "Would you prefer I keep it covered in your presence?"  
"What? No! Though I'm so aroused right now that," she blushed, "I thought of riding that instead of your penis."  
Benedict bent low to kiss her. "Rima, love, you are a joy."  
"I am?" she asked suspiciously.  
"Yes. You say exactly what you think at a time when most women are reluctant to even provide guidance."  
"Guidance," she repeated. "Please sit in the chair, my lord, so that we may proceed with my deflowering."  
Laughing, Benedict lifted her in his arms and kissed her again. "Put your legs around me, sweetheart, and I will sit."  
As she did, she started. "Oh! I was going to look at your penis and I forgot, looking at the rest of you."  
"Rima. Do as you wish, but it will still be there after we have succeeded in your defloration."  
She stared at him, intent and her scent suddenly danced around him. "Yes." Her hand reached down to touch his organ and he groaned. "Help me, please?" she pleaded.  
Benedict reached down to his erection and moved it under her, then felt for her pubis. "This was easier with two hands," he grumbled.  
"Well, of course we shall try it when you have two again," she remarked matter-of-factly. "Oh! There it is!" She wiggled. "Ah. Oh, yes!"  
"Rima."  
"Yes?"  
Women have widely differing experiences; if there is pain, there are other ways."  
"No, I promised myself this."  
"Such a determined woman."  
"My father prefers 'mulish," she grinned, then looked at him dubiously. "Am I being too wanton? I--"  
"It does appear that you have been wanting _something_ for a while."  
Rima flushed. "I have fantasized about you for years, Benedict. And for the last week, I have been unable to think of much else." She moved her hips to settle him more firmly, then, "Let me down a bit. Yes. Ahh! Sss!"  
"Rima?"  
"Ah, this feels so good.. Ohhh! Yes! More!"  
He could feel her sheath enveloping his penis, and had to fight for control as she slipped further down his organ. Ah, very good. She was one of the fortunate ones. Tight, but no ring of flesh that had to be stretched to tearing, and likely no need to bleed. He was surprised, though, when her buttocks touched his thighs. So small, he hadn't for a moment thought she could envelop him entire.  
She radiated up at him. "It feels so good having you inside me! I feel all tingly!"  
He kissed her again, and lifted her, moving her nearly off his erection. "Nooo!" she cried urgently, let her legs down and knelt, one knee on either side of him. She very carefully let herself down again, then pulled herself up until her labia lay against his glans. Benedict groaned and pushed her hips down; Rima gave a little trill, flung her arms around him and rose up to kiss him long and gently. Responding to her kiss in kind, Benedict raised her again; he could feel her arousal growing--she was starting to tremble and her vagina closed on him like a velvet vise. He bent further to nibble and nuzzle her neck, and she gave a little wail, lifted herself up his erection, down, then buried her face against his neck and screamed, pumping with her legs to move herself against his penis. He could now feel the waves that signaled her climax becoming stronger, and he no longer bothered to hold off his own. He murmured, "Kiss me, Rima," and let himself join her.  
When Rima emerged from her orgasm and aftershocks, she looked up at Benedict with wide eyes to find him smiling down at her. "Oh, my lord! Does it always feel so good?"  
"It should, but it depends on the people involved. I swear to you that I will always try to make it that good for you." He kissed her on the forehead. "You are just as lovely to make love to as I had always thought you would be, though I never thought I would have the opportunity. Thank you, Rima."  
"Oh, thank you.!" She wiggled and then looked down. "I think your penis has softened?"  
"For the moment, I believe you are correct. It should return after a bit in such inspiring company." He kissed her again, lifted her off his lap, and handed her one of the small towels that had been left in a stack by the bed. "So you won't drip on the floor."  
She giggled. "Thank you," then, "Benedict, I feel all...frothy."  
"Don't apologize, sweetheart, I feel a bit the same."  
He dried his genitals and smiled at her. "Would you like a glass of the wine set out for our use?"  
"Oh!" she blushed. "I am such a bad hostess!" Benedict caught her hand as she moved toward the table.  
"Rima. Do not worry about that. You are already being a most amazing hostess." He smiled at her flustered expression and released her hand. She moved to the table and poured two glasses of wine, brought them back and sat beside him. Leaning against him, she sighed.  
"Yes?" he asked, putting his arm around her.  
She looked up at him, distressed.  
"Rima? What is the matter?"  
"Why didn't I bleed, Benedict? I was supposed to."  
"I told you that women have widely differing experiences, Rima. You did not have an obstructive hymen, as some women do. You may have been born that way, or you may have lost it somehow."  
She regarded him dubiously. "I've heard that about horseback riding, but the girls I heard it from already had lovers and had convinced themselves that no one knew they did. So this was the excuse for the future."  
"And I knew one woman who told me that her sister had kicked her in the crotch during a disagreement, and she thought that might have been how she lost hers."  
"Ow!" replied Rima, wonderingly.  
"Indeed. And Rima," he continued, "I am quite happy that I didn't have to make you hurt, and bleed. I want this first evening to be as pleasant for you as possible, as our experiences here are what we will build on." He looked at her still dubious face. "My love, there is no problem from my point of view. If you felt that uncomfortable defloration was a sacrifice you offered to me, I assure you that there will be sacrifices for you to make if you choose to keep me as a lover."  
"If?--" She looked up at him, wide-eyed.  
"I still mistrust my good fortune, Rima. I had settled myself into an expectation of an intellectual relationship, and such can be very fine, but feared that I would find myself bereft of your company when you married." He put his damaged arm around her shoulders and smiled down at her. "I never dreamed that this evening were possible. Thank you, my dear; you are precious beyond words. And," he pulled her to him, "In a few minutes, when we are recovered, I can show you more of my feelings."

When they had finished their wine, Benedict suggested a move to the bed, and Rima, this time, was quite agreeable. Benedict smiled as he sat on the edge--he had thought he had smelled fresh wood, and the bed was long enough for his unusual height. Alden always had been good with details. He turned to Rima. "Is the whole bed new, or did Alden just have it extended?"  
Rima laughed. "Is _that_ what the workmen were doing? I was so distracted this week that I didn't even ask."  
"Distracted, were you? It pleases me that the thought of me could distract you; the thought of you has been distracting me for some time now." He lay back and turned to face her, stretching out his hand to stroke her. "Your skin is as lovely as the rest of you." He moved closer and kissed her just below the breasts, moving across her body, then up to her breasts, kissing and sucking them, running his tongue over them, stroking them gently, running his kisses up to her neck and nibbling the sides of it, discovering as he did that she had an unexpected response to stimulation in the hollow where her neck met her collarbones. He licked there and she moaned and arched, and clutched him. He stroked his way down her body, and ran two fingers past her clitoris and down, into her vagina. She trilled, and he moved his kisses downward, until he reached her clitoris. He tongued it lightly and she gasped, so he moved himself off the foot of the bed and came back up between her legs, spreading them, kissing the inside of each from arch to pubis. Rima was making desperate sounds, of which "Please?" was the only word. Benedict spread her labia with his fingers and licked the engorged bud there from bottom to top and was rewarded with another small convulsion and a groan. When he settled in and began to lave the labia as well, Rima spoke. "Oh! Benedict! I am sorry. I should have let you do this first!"  
He smiled up her body at her. "No, my dear. I would have made time to taste us in any case. It is one of my perversions." He licked again.  
Rima trilled and arched. "Oh! It doesn't _feel_ perverse! It feels wonderful!"  
"Does that mean you want more of it?" he teased her.  
"Yes! Ahhh! Please!" she shivered happily as he resumed teasing her clit, and arched again as his tongue played at the entrance to her vulva. Obligingly, he rolled his tongue and inserted the tip. Rima trilled, and Benedict withdrew his tongue and resumed teasing her clitoris.  
"Do that again?" she begged. He obliged once more, running his tongue in as far as practical; when he withdrew, he replaced his tongue with a finger, used his tongue to stimulate Rima's clit and she trilled and twitched. He withdrew the finger, reinserted it along with a second finger, and resumed stimulation of the clitoris and labia with his tongue. With his fingers he stroked the top of the vaginal canal, and smiled to himself as he smelled her arousal heightening and heard her increasingly desperate pleadings. Continuing, he felt her hips buck, once, then again. Just a bit more motion with the fingers, he thought. Her hips bucked again, and she began to keen, thrusting to meet his tongue. And then, the taste of her changed, and her wetness increased, she dug her heels in and arched, and Benedict pulled her clitoris past his lips and thrummed his tongue against it. Rima froze in her arch and screamed, beginning as a low groan and climbing into the upper registers as she thrust again with her hips. He heard the rise and fall of her voice, indicators of the peaks and valleys of her arousal run in combination with her thrusts, betraying a long, rolling sequence of orgasms. When she began to run down, he became aware of his own arousal, quite insistent now that he had attention to waste on it.  
"Rima, my dear, may I come into you once more?" he requested.  
She favored him with a glazed glance. "Oh, please do, I would love to have you there," she replied, then groaned heavily as he brought himself onto the bed and entered her.  
"Rima?"  
"Ah, my love, you feel so good. So right. Tell me what you would like me to do."  
"Let me turn us over," he replied, matching action to words. When she was uppermost, she propped herself up with her hands. He cupped her right breast in his hand, surprising an "Oh!" out of her as she brought herself up to the tip of his penis. Then she slammed down on his twitching organ and squeezed, and merely urgent became a thing of his past. He pulled her hand across his mouth and pulled her forward so that she leaned on his face as he came in her, his voice muffled by her hand. She, however, was not so encumbered as she was surprised by one last climax.

Lord Benedict chuckled as he cuddled into Rima's back.  
"What, my lord?" Rima sounded drowsy.  
"Your servants will think I am doing dreadful things to you," he replied, "As loud as we were."  
Rima chuckled sleepily. "Not tonight. Father gave them all leave until midnight."  
Benedict gave a rueful sigh. "It will be interesting what Alden has to say in the morning."  
"Ah, he will likely ask you if you managed to fuck the mulishness out of me." She snuggled back against him.  
She could hear the amusement in Benedict's voice as he replied, "I shall simply have to disappoint him. I suspect that will take years, if possible at all."  
"Thank you for indulging me, my lord."  
"Why would I want to change you, my dear? I've fallen quite in love with the person you are." He pulled her even closer. "Let us sleep for a while; something may come up during the night."  
"Mmmm...." she responded drowsily. "That would be lovely...."

I first saw Rima about two weeks after I arrived at camp. Her father Alden had been an officer under Lord Benedict for many years, now retired. She's bordering on tiny, physically, and is shy at first, but after you've known her a while you wonder how a body that small can hold so much energy and inquisitiveness. Rima's a decade younger than me and a thoroughgoing scholar. Her favorite field is history. She met Benedict at 15 at a formal party to which she had accompanied her father, and she found him quite fascinating. After a couple of years, her father gave permission for her to visit Benedict at camp and at his city home, often accompanying her. On her 19th birthday, she visited Benedict at his home and asked to become his mistress. Benedict asked for a few days to think through the ramifications of the matter, and, very unlike most women her age, Rima replied, "Of course."

"Benedict. Good to see you. You are here to discuss Rima's petition?"  
"I am, Alden." Benedict ducked under the door lintel,stepped into the hallway, divested himself of his cloak and handed it to his host. "Is she here?"  
"Yes, Lord Benedict, I am here." Rima stepped up to him and smiled her welcome. " Thank you for coming. Can I offer you tea? Wine? Are you hungry?"  
"I have eaten, but a glass of wine would be welcome, thank you." He watched her depart, concern on his face.  
Alden touched Benedict's elbow."Come along, then, to the library, my lord. Rima will bring the wine there."

Wine delivered to the library, Rima withdrew, and Lord Benedict came right to the point.  
"Alden, I did not expect this, and I am somewhat conflicted. Why does she not have a dozen suitors?"  
"I have never seen her to have an interest in anyone that lasted longer than a month," Alden replied. "As soon as her interest becomes clear, the fellow will try to attach her and subsume her other interests to his own. Whereupon, she immediately declines his suit. I was surprised, though I should not have been, when she said she wanted to extend her relationship with you into the sexual realm. "  
Alden cleared his throat. "I don't know if you realize, Benedict, how most folk view her. She is young, she is tiny, comely, and feminine. She has never had a suitor who did not treat her as if she lacked common intelligence and must lean on him for the simplest of decisions. You, on the other hand, have always treated her as the scholar she is. I love my daughter; and frankly, Benedict, I would rather see her the mistress of a man who respects her than the wife of one who does not. I will not persist if the attraction is not mutual but had I not seen signs that you might feel an attraction as well, I would not have let her apply to you. "  
Benedict sipped his wine. "I lack the words to tell you how attracted I am to your daughter, Alden." He ran his hand over his face. "In dream I have already made love to her, and sweet dreams they are. And in her company, there are times I dared not rise-- as I already had. She is powerfully attractive on many levels. But I am quite old for her, and that concerns me.."  
"My lord, any other woman of her age, I might share that concern. But Rima has always known her own mind. And that may be my doing; I have never held with the notion that women are so frail and witless that men should make their decisions for them."  
"Alden, I would gladly marry her." Benedict shifted in his seat, his brow knitting. "I offered, and she turned me down flat, and reiterated that he wished to be my mistress."  
Alden sighed. "Benedict, please don't be offended. Rima has been quite clear with me. She has no ambition to marry, no interest in the social events most women of her class revel in. She says she doesn't wish to be owned. And, she is my heir, so she would not suffer financially by remaining unmarried. Since she was small her ambition has been to be a scholar. Oh, and I really should ask you--do you regard that as an obstacle?"  
"Not in the slightest. Her research has been of use to me more than once already, and finding something new and interesting makes her glow. But, Alden, if we were not to flourish?"  
"That is precisely why she refused your offer of marriage. She says she does not wish to saddle you with an unproductive and stressful relationship. She feels that this would be an easier route to parting, if such became necessary."  
"And if I were to...discard her, she would be viewed as 'ruined.' Benedict grimaced.  
Rima's father shook his head. " Benedict! She really does not care for the opinions of others. And as my heir, she needn't."  
"So, you would countenance the connection?"  
"Yes, Lord Benedict, happily. The years I served under you showed me that you treat your responsibilities seriously. And I was not quite clear before. When I said a man who respected her, I meant you."  
"A pleasant responsibility," Benedict's eyebrows rose. "Then, we three seem to be in agreement."  
Alden smiled and rose. "And, now with no further need for a chaperon, I am off to bed. I will send Rima in to you on my way. My house is yours; I will tell Rima I have had the back bedroom prepared for you. Good night."  
Benedict chuckled. "Alden," His voice was mildly reproving. "You seem not to have felt the need of a chaperon for at least two years, on and off."  
"That is because she was visiting an honorable man."  
"Thank you, Alden. Good night to you. I appreciate your faith in me."

When Rima entered the library a few minutes later, she found Benedict deep in thought.  
"My lord? Father says that you accepted me?"  
Benedict smiled. "Yes."  
Rima colored slightly. "May I come sit on your lap? I've been wanting to do that."  
It was Benedict's turn to color. " I'm rather tumescent, I fear."  
"Well, I was hoping you would be." She came to stand at his knees. "In that case, I would like to sit astride your lap; I've been catching glimpses of what might be an erection recently, but I would really like to feel it."  
"My dear, you will certainly feel it this evening. But by all means, begin as you wish."  
He gripped her with his left hand and the crook of his right arm and set her astride him. She could feel the hard mass of his engorged penis trapped under cloth against her pubis, and a wave of excitement made her pulse pound. Her hand sought the fly of his trews and slipped in to stroke his genitals and he gasped. Rima's eyes widened. "Oh! The skin is so silky! " She leaned her head against his chest and continued her gentle investigation.  
"Am I too forward?" she asked, looking up. "I have just wanted to touch you for so long, my lord."  
Benedict shook his head in wonder. "No, my dear. I would like to have access to your skin as well. Should we disrobe here and risk being burst in upon, or should we make use of the room your father has had prepared for us?"  
Rima laughed up at him. "Oh! Brini would be so shocked! By all means, let's go up."

As Rima locked the door behind them, Benedict sat on a bench and beckoned her. "Please come sit on my lap again, sweetheart." When she was seated, he asked, "Rima, are you entirely sure that you want to do this? It is a slap in the face to the conventionally minded, and they may treat you badly. I have already made two extremely oblique offers to duel on your behalf. No, do not protest. I did it most willingly, and will again, lovers or no, should the need arise. And, Rima my dear, I believe myself in love with you, but I have so little to offer."  
"Benedict, I have fallen more in love with you every time I see you. I have never met anyone like you, and I am willing to share you with whomever you wish. The thought does not distress me, so do not let it disturb you. I realize that there will be extended periods when there will be no time for me. I understand and accept that. I would rather have what time and love and conversation you can spare me, than be married to anyone else I have met in my life. You have a great deal to offer me, but limited time. Fortunately I have my studies to entertain me in the times you are otherwise engaged."  
"My dear, make me one promise; that if you change your mind, that you tell me. I love you and I wish only your happiness."  
"Oh, that I can promise! I feel the same towards you." She looked up, inquiringly. "Now, can we take our clothes off?"  
Benedict chuckled. "Here, let me begin," he offered, and pulled her shirt tails out of her skirt and worked the garment up over her head. She wore nothing under it. Benedict leaned her back against his hand and kissed each nipple, making them, if possible, even tauter.  
"Ah!" Rima gasped, then "More, please?"  
He sucked each tip lightly, and watched her arousal grow, swirled his tongue around them, and Rima's body arched. "Ah! My lord! Please..."  
He embraced her with his injured arm, unbuttoned her skirt,and ran his hand down her belly, fingers .slipping lightly under lace, down to her nether lips and between them, returning quite wet.  
Rima convulsed as he did, with a soft, "Ohh!" "Ah, Benedict, I feel so...heavy..."  
"In the loins? You are quite aroused, my dear. May I bring you the first time with my mouth?"  
"No...please...I want to come with your penis inside me."  
"Is it that urgent?"  
"Yes! I might not be...what you want, You might change your mind, and I've been having dreams about having you in me."  
"Ah, Rima, I know such things happen, but I cannot imagine not wanting you. Shall we move to the bed?"  
"No, here, on the chair, but I want your clothes off as well. Please?" She was plucking at his tunic distractedly.  
"Of course." He moved her off his lap, rose, divested himself of clothing, and hung it over another chair. Turning back, he saw that she had finished disrobing as well.  
"Wait!" Rima held a hand up. "Please, let me look at you." She came closer, and ran her fingers across his skin, investigating scars as she found them. She looked up at him. "I know you are very adept, but I expected more scars after so many years of battle."  
"It appears that, over time, my family regenerate. I spoke with Corwin, when he was mounting his second attempt for the throne. His eyes had regenerated in about five years. I admit to impatience; I want my right hand back. However, Lintra took it off about an inch below the elbow..."  
"So you've had," she spread her fingers, "eight inches growth?"  
"About that, yes, and recently it has developed these little bumps at the hand end." He looked down at her. "Would you prefer I keep it covered in your presence?"  
"What? No! Though I'm so aroused right now that," she blushed, "I thought of riding that instead of your penis."  
Benedict bent low to kiss her. "Rima, love, you are a joy."  
"I am?" she asked suspiciously.  
"Yes. You say exactly what you think at a time when most women are reluctant to even provide guidance."  
"Guidance," she repeated. "Please sit in the chair, my lord, so that we may proceed with my deflowering."  
Laughing, Benedict lifted her in his arms and kissed her again. "Put your legs around me, sweetheart, and I will sit."  
As she did, she started. "Oh! I was going to look at your penis and I forgot, looking at the rest of you."  
"Rima. Do as you wish, but it will still be there after we have succeeded in your defloration."  
She stared at him, intent and her scent suddenly danced around him. "Yes." Her hand reached down to touch his organ and he groaned. "Help me, please?" she pleaded.  
Benedict reached down to his erection and moved it under her, then felt for her pubis. "This was easier with two hands," he grumbled.  
"Well, of course we shall try it when you have two again," she remarked matter-of-factly. "Oh! There it is!" She wiggled. "Ah. Oh, yes!"  
"Rima."  
"Yes?"  
Women have widely differing experiences; if there is pain, there are other ways."  
"No, I promised myself this."  
"Such a determined woman."  
"My father prefers 'mulish," she grinned, then looked at him dubiously. "Am I being too wanton? I--"  
"It does appear that you have been wanting something for a while."  
Rima flushed. "I have fantasized about you for years, Benedict. And for the last week, I have been unable to think of much else." She moved her hips to settle him more firmly, then, "Let me down a bit. Yes. Ahh! Sss!"  
"Rima?"  
"Ah, this feels so good.. Ohhh! Yes! More!"  
He could feel her sheath enveloping his penis, and had to fight for control as she slipped further down his organ. Ah, very good. She was one of the fortunate ones. Tight, but no ring of flesh that had to be stretched to tearing, and likely no need to bleed. He was surprised, though, when her buttocks touched his thighs. So small, he hadn't for a moment thought she could envelop him entire.  
She radiated up at him. "It feels so good having you inside me! I feel all tingly!"  
He kissed her again, and lifted her, moving her nearly off his erection. "Nooo!" she cried urgently, let her legs down and knelt, one knee on either side of him. She very carefully let herself down again, then pulled herself up until her labia lay against his glans. Benedict groaned and pushed her hips down; Rima gave a little trill, flung her arms around him and rose up to kiss him long and gently. Responding to her kiss in kind, Benedict raised her again; he could feel her arousal growing--she was starting to tremble and her vagina closed on him like a velvet vise. He bent further to nibble and nuzzle her neck, and she gave a little wail, lifted herself up his erection, down, then buried her face against his neck and screamed, pumping with her legs to move herself against his penis. He could now feel the waves that signaled her climax becoming stronger, and he no longer bothered to hold off his own. He murmured, "Kiss me, Rima," and let himself join her.  
When Rima emerged from her orgasm and aftershocks, she looked up at Benedict with wide eyes to find him smiling down at her. "Oh, my lord! Does it always feel so good?"  
"It should, but it depends on the people involved. I swear to you that I will always try to make it that good for you." He kissed her on the forehead. "You are just as lovely to make love to as I had always thought you would be, though I never thought I would have the opportunity. Thank you, Rima."  
"Oh, thank you.!" She wiggled and then looked down. "I think your penis has softened?"  
"For the moment, I believe you are correct. It should return after a bit in such inspiring company." He kissed her again, lifted her off his lap, and handed her one of the small towels that had been left in a stack by the bed. "So you won't drip on the floor."  
She giggled. "Thank you," then, "Benedict, I feel all...frothy."  
"Don't apologize, sweetheart, I feel a bit the same."  
He dried his genitals and smiled at her. "Would you like a glass of the wine set out for our use?"  
"Oh!" she blushed. "I am such a bad hostess!" Benedict caught her hand as she moved toward the table.  
"Rima. Do not worry about that. You are already being a most amazing hostess." He smiled at her flustered expression and released her hand. She moved to the table and poured two glasses of wine, brought them back and sat beside him. Leaning against him, she sighed.  
"Yes?" he asked, putting his arm around her.  
She looked up at him, distressed.  
"Rima? What is the matter?"  
"Why didn't I bleed, Benedict? I was supposed to."  
"I told you that women have widely differing experiences, Rima. You did not have an obstructive hymen, as some women do. You may have been born that way, or you may have lost it somehow."  
She regarded him dubiously. "I've heard that about horseback riding, but the girls I heard it from already had lovers and had convinced themselves that no one knew they did. So this was the excuse for the future."  
"And I knew one woman who told me that her sister had kicked her in the crotch during a disagreement, and she thought that might have been how she lost hers."  
"Ow!" replied Rima, wonderingly.  
"Indeed. And Rima," he continued, "I am quite happy that I didn't have to make you hurt, and bleed. I want this first evening to be as pleasant for you as possible, as our experiences here are what we will build on." He looked at her still dubious face. "My love, there is no problem from my point of view. If you felt that uncomfortable defloration was a sacrifice you offered to me, I assure you that there will be sacrifices for you to make if you choose to keep me as a lover."  
"If?--" She looked up at him, wide-eyed.  
"I still mistrust my good fortune, Rima. I had settled myself into an expectation of an intellectual relationship, and such can be very fine, but feared that I would find myself bereft of your company when you married." He put his damaged arm around her shoulders and smiled down at her. "I never dreamed that this evening were possible. Thank you, my dear; you are precious beyond words. And," he pulled her to him, "In a few minutes, when we are recovered, I can show you more of my feelings."

When they had finished their wine, Benedict suggested a move to the bed, and Rima, this time, was quite agreeable. Benedict smiled as he sat on the edge--he had thought he had smelled fresh wood, and the bed was long enough for his unusual height. Alden always had been good with details. He turned to Rima. "Is the whole bed new, or did Alden just have it extended?"  
Rima laughed. "Is that what the workmen were doing? I was so distracted this week that I didn't even ask."  
"Distracted, were you? It pleases me that the thought of me could distract you; the thought of you has been distracting me for some time now." He lay back and turned to face her, stretching out his hand to stroke her. "Your skin is as lovely as the rest of you." He moved closer and kissed her just below the breasts, moving across her body, then up to her breasts, kissing and sucking them, running his tongue over them, stroking them gently, running his kisses up to her neck and nibbling the sides of it, discovering as he did that she had an unexpected response to stimulation in the hollow where her neck met her collarbones. He licked there and she moaned and arched, and clutched him. He stroked his way down her body, and ran two fingers past her clitoris and down, into her vagina. She trilled, and he moved his kisses downward, until he reached her clitoris. He tongued it lightly and she gasped, so he moved himself off the foot of the bed and came back up between her legs, spreading them, kissing the inside of each from arch to pubis. Rima was making desperate sounds, of which "Please?" was the only word. Benedict spread her labia with his fingers and licked the engorged bud there from bottom to top and was rewarded with another small convulsion and a groan. When he settled in and began to lave the labia as well, Rima spoke. "Oh! Benedict! I am sorry. I should have let you do this first!"  
He smiled up her body at her. "No, my dear. I would have made time to taste us in any case. It is one of my perversions." He licked again.  
Rima trilled and arched. "Oh! It doesn't feel perverse! It feels wonderful!"  
"Does that mean you want more of it?" he teased her.  
"Yes! Ahhh! Please!" she shivered happily as he resumed teasing her clit, and arched again as his tongue played at the entrance to her vulva. Obligingly, he rolled his tongue and inserted the tip. Rima trilled, and Benedict withdrew his tongue and resumed teasing her clitoris.  
"Do that again?" she begged. He obliged once more, running his tongue in as far as practical; when he withdrew, he replaced his tongue with a finger, used his tongue to stimulate Rima's clit and she trilled and twitched. He withdrew the finger, reinserted it along with a second finger, and resumed stimulation of the clitoris and labia with his tongue. With his fingers he stroked the top of the vaginal canal, and smiled to himself as he smelled her arousal heightening and heard her increasingly desperate pleadings. Continuing, he felt her hips buck, once, then again. Just a bit more motion with the fingers, he thought. Her hips bucked again, and she began to keen, thrusting to meet his tongue. And then, the taste of her changed, and her wetness increased, she dug her heels in and arched, and Benedict pulled her clitoris past his lips and thrummed his tongue against it. Rima froze in her arch and screamed, beginning as a low groan and climbing into the upper registers as she thrust again with her hips. He heard the rise and fall of her voice, indicators of the peaks and valleys of her arousal run in combination with her thrusts, betraying a long, rolling sequence of orgasms. When she began to run down, he became aware of his own arousal, quite insistent now that he had attention to waste on it.  
"Rima, my dear, may I come into you once more?" he requested.  
She favored him with a glazed glance. "Oh, please do, I would love to have you there," she replied, then groaned heavily as he brought himself onto the bed and entered her.  
"Rima?"  
"Ah, my love, you feel so good. So right. Tell me what you would like me to do."  
"Let me turn us over," he replied, matching action to words. When she was uppermost, she propped herself up with her hands. He cupped her right breast in his hand, surprising an "Oh!" out of her as she brought herself up to the tip of his penis. Then she slammed down on his twitching organ and squeezed, and merely urgent became a thing of his past. He pulled her hand across his mouth and pulled her forward so that she leaned on his face as he came in her, his voice muffled by her hand. She, however, was not so encumbered as she was surprised by one last climax.

Lord Benedict chuckled as he cuddled into Rima's back.  
"What, my lord?" Rima sounded drowsy.  
"Your servants will think I am doing dreadful things to you," he replied, "As loud as we were."  
Rima chuckled sleepily. "Not tonight. Father gave them all leave until midnight."  
Benedict gave a rueful sigh. "It will be interesting what Alden has to say in the morning."  
"Ah, he will likely ask you if you managed to fuck the mulishness out of me." She snuggled back against him.  
She could hear the amusement in Benedict's voice as he replied, "I shall simply have to disappoint him. I suspect that will take years, if possible at all."  
"Thank you for indulging me, my lord."  
"Why would I want to change you, my dear? I've fallen quite in love with the person you are." He pulled her even closer. "Let us sleep for a while; something may come up during the night."  
"Mmmm...." she responded drowsily. "That would be lovely...."

I first saw Rima about two weeks after I arrived at camp. Her father Alden had been an officer under Lord Benedict for many years, now retired. She's bordering on tiny, physically, and is shy at first, but after you've known her a while you wonder how a body that small can hold so much energy and inquisitiveness. Rima's a decade younger than me and a thoroughgoing scholar. Her favorite field is history. She met Benedict at 15 at a formal party to which she had accompanied her father, and she found him quite fascinating. After a couple of years, her father gave permission for her to visit Benedict at camp and at his city home, often accompanying her. On her 19th birthday, she visited Benedict at his home and asked to become his mistress. Benedict asked for a few days to think through the ramifications of the matter, and, very unlike most women her age, Rima replied, "Of course."

"Benedict. Good to see you. You are here to discuss Rima's petition?"  
"I am, Alden." Benedict ducked under the door lintel,stepped into the hallway, divested himself of his cloak and handed it to his host. "Is she here?"  
"Yes, Lord Benedict, I am here." Rima stepped up to him and smiled her welcome. " Thank you for coming. Can I offer you tea? Wine? Are you hungry?"  
"I have eaten, but a glass of wine would be welcome, thank you." He watched her depart, concern on his face.  
Alden touched Benedict's elbow."Come along, then, to the library, my lord. Rima will bring the wine there."

Wine delivered to the library, Rima withdrew, and Lord Benedict came right to the point.  
"Alden, I did not expect this, and I am somewhat conflicted. Why does she not have a dozen suitors?"  
"I have never seen her to have an interest in anyone that lasted longer than a month," Alden replied. "As soon as her interest becomes clear, the fellow will try to attach her and subsume her other interests to his own. Whereupon, she immediately declines his suit. I was surprised, though I should not have been, when she said she wanted to extend her relationship with you into the sexual realm. "  
Alden cleared his throat. "I don't know if you realize, Benedict, how most folk view her. She is young, she is tiny, comely, and feminine. She has never had a suitor who did not treat her as if she lacked common intelligence and must lean on him for the simplest of decisions. You, on the other hand, have always treated her as the scholar she is. I love my daughter; and frankly, Benedict, I would rather see her the mistress of a man who respects her than the wife of one who does not. I will not persist if the attraction is not mutual but had I not seen signs that you might feel an attraction as well, I would not have let her apply to you. "  
Benedict sipped his wine. "I lack the words to tell you how attracted I am to your daughter, Alden." He ran his hand over his face. "In dream I have already made love to her, and sweet dreams they are. And in her company, there are times I dared not rise-- as I already had. She is powerfully attractive on many levels. But I am quite old for her, and that concerns me.."  
"My lord, any other woman of her age, I might share that concern. But Rima has always known her own mind. And that may be my doing; I have never held with the notion that women are so frail and witless that men should make their decisions for them."  
"Alden, I would gladly marry her." Benedict shifted in his seat, his brow knitting. "I offered, and she turned me down flat, and reiterated that he wished to be my mistress."  
Alden sighed. "Benedict, please don't be offended. Rima has been quite clear with me. She has no ambition to marry, no interest in the social events most women of her class revel in. She says she doesn't wish to be owned. And, she is my heir, so she would not suffer financially by remaining unmarried. Since she was small her ambition has been to be a scholar. Oh, and I really should ask you--do you regard that as an obstacle?"  
"Not in the slightest. Her research has been of use to me more than once already, and finding something new and interesting makes her glow. But, Alden, if we were not to flourish?"  
"That is precisely why she refused your offer of marriage. She says she does not wish to saddle you with an unproductive and stressful relationship. She feels that this would be an easier route to parting, if such became necessary."  
"And if I were to...discard her, she would be viewed as 'ruined.' Benedict grimaced.  
Rima's father shook his head. " Benedict! She really does not care for the opinions of others. And as my heir, she needn't."  
"So, you would countenance the connection?"  
"Yes, Lord Benedict, happily. The years I served under you showed me that you treat your responsibilities seriously. And I was not quite clear before. When I said a man who respected her, I meant you."  
"A pleasant responsibility," Benedict's eyebrows rose. "Then, we three seem to be in agreement."  
Alden smiled and rose. "And, now with no further need for a chaperon, I am off to bed. I will send Rima in to you on my way. My house is yours; I will tell Rima I have had the back bedroom prepared for you. Good night."  
Benedict chuckled. "Alden," His voice was mildly reproving. "You seem not to have felt the need of a chaperon for at least two years, on and off."  
"That is because she was visiting an honorable man."  
"Thank you, Alden. Good night to you. I appreciate your faith in me."

When Rima entered the library a few minutes later, she found Benedict deep in thought.  
"My lord? Father says that you accepted me?"  
Benedict smiled. "Yes."  
Rima colored slightly. "May I come sit on your lap? I've been wanting to do that."  
It was Benedict's turn to color. " I'm rather tumescent, I fear."  
"Well, I was hoping you would be." She came to stand at his knees. "In that case, I would like to sit astride your lap; I've been catching glimpses of what might be an erection recently, but I would really like to feel it."  
"My dear, you will certainly feel it this evening. But by all means, begin as you wish."  
He gripped her with his left hand and the crook of his right arm and set her astride him. She could feel the hard mass of his engorged penis trapped under cloth against her pubis, and a wave of excitement made her pulse pound. Her hand sought the fly of his trews and slipped in to stroke his genitals and he gasped. Rima's eyes widened. "Oh! The skin is so silky! " She leaned her head against his chest and continued her gentle investigation.  
"Am I too forward?" she asked, looking up. "I have just wanted to touch you for so long, my lord."  
Benedict shook his head in wonder. "No, my dear. I would like to have access to your skin as well. Should we disrobe here and risk being burst in upon, or should we make use of the room your father has had prepared for us?"  
Rima laughed up at him. "Oh! Brini would be so shocked! By all means, let's go up."

As Rima locked the door behind them, Benedict sat on a bench and beckoned her. "Please come sit on my lap again, sweetheart." When she was seated, he asked, "Rima, are you entirely sure that you want to do this? It is a slap in the face to the conventionally minded, and they may treat you badly. I have already made two extremely oblique offers to duel on your behalf. No, do not protest. I did it most willingly, and will again, lovers or no, should the need arise. And, Rima my dear, I believe myself in love with you, but I have so little to offer."  
"Benedict, I have fallen more in love with you every time I see you. I have never met anyone like you, and I am willing to share you with whomever you wish. The thought does not distress me, so do not let it disturb you. I realize that there will be extended periods when there will be no time for me. I understand and accept that. I would rather have what time and love and conversation you can spare me, than be married to anyone else I have met in my life. You have a great deal to offer me, but limited time. Fortunately I have my studies to entertain me in the times you are otherwise engaged."  
"My dear, make me one promise; that if you change your mind, that you tell me. I love you and I wish only your happiness."  
"Oh, that I can promise! I feel the same towards you." She looked up, inquiringly. "Now, can we take our clothes off?"  
Benedict chuckled. "Here, let me begin," he offered, and pulled her shirt tails out of her skirt and worked the garment up over her head. She wore nothing under it. Benedict leaned her back against his hand and kissed each nipple, making them, if possible, even tauter.  
"Ah!" Rima gasped, then "More, please?"  
He sucked each tip lightly, and watched her arousal grow, swirled his tongue around them, and Rima's body arched. "Ah! My lord! Please..."  
He embraced her with his injured arm, unbuttoned her skirt,and ran his hand down her belly, fingers .slipping lightly under lace, down to her nether lips and between them, returning quite wet.  
Rima convulsed as he did, with a soft, "Ohh!" "Ah, Benedict, I feel so...heavy..."  
"In the loins? You are quite aroused, my dear. May I bring you the first time with my mouth?"  
"No...please...I want to come with your penis inside me."  
"Is it that urgent?"  
"Yes! I might not be...what you want, You might change your mind, and I've been having dreams about having you in me."  
"Ah, Rima, I know such things happen, but I cannot imagine not wanting you. Shall we move to the bed?"  
"No, here, on the chair, but I want your clothes off as well. Please?" She was plucking at his tunic distractedly.  
"Of course." He moved her off his lap, rose, divested himself of clothing, and hung it over another chair. Turning back, he saw that she had finished disrobing as well.  
"Wait!" Rima held a hand up. "Please, let me look at you." She came closer, and ran her fingers across his skin, investigating scars as she found them. She looked up at him. "I know you are very adept, but I expected more scars after so many years of battle."  
"It appears that, over time, my family regenerate. I spoke with Corwin, when he was mounting his second attempt for the throne. His eyes had regenerated in about five years. I admit to impatience; I want my right hand back. However, Lintra took it off about an inch below the elbow..."  
"So you've had," she spread her fingers, "eight inches growth?"  
"About that, yes, and recently it has developed these little bumps at the hand end." He looked down at her. "Would you prefer I keep it covered in your presence?"  
"What? No! Though I'm so aroused right now that," she blushed, "I thought of riding that instead of your penis."  
Benedict bent low to kiss her. "Rima, love, you are a joy."  
"I am?" she asked suspiciously.  
"Yes. You say exactly what you think at a time when most women are reluctant to even provide guidance."  
"Guidance," she repeated. "Please sit in the chair, my lord, so that we may proceed with my deflowering."  
Laughing, Benedict lifted her in his arms and kissed her again. "Put your legs around me, sweetheart, and I will sit."  
As she did, she started. "Oh! I was going to look at your penis and I forgot, looking at the rest of you."  
"Rima. Do as you wish, but it will still be there after we have succeeded in your defloration."  
She stared at him, intent and her scent suddenly danced around him. "Yes." Her hand reached down to touch his organ and he groaned. "Help me, please?" she pleaded.  
Benedict reached down to his erection and moved it under her, then felt for her pubis. "This was easier with two hands," he grumbled.  
"Well, of course we shall try it when you have two again," she remarked matter-of-factly. "Oh! There it is!" She wiggled. "Ah. Oh, yes!"  
"Rima."  
"Yes?"  
Women have widely differing experiences; if there is pain, there are other ways."  
"No, I promised myself this."  
"Such a determined woman."  
"My father prefers 'mulish," she grinned, then looked at him dubiously. "Am I being too wanton? I--"  
"It does appear that you have been wanting something for a while."  
Rima flushed. "I have fantasized about you for years, Benedict. And for the last week, I have been unable to think of much else." She moved her hips to settle him more firmly, then, "Let me down a bit. Yes. Ahh! Sss!"  
"Rima?"  
"Ah, this feels so good.. Ohhh! Yes! More!"  
He could feel her sheath enveloping his penis, and had to fight for control as she slipped further down his organ. Ah, very good. She was one of the fortunate ones. Tight, but no ring of flesh that had to be stretched to tearing, and likely no need to bleed. He was surprised, though, when her buttocks touched his thighs. So small, he hadn't for a moment thought she could envelop him entire.  
She radiated up at him. "It feels so good having you inside me! I feel all tingly!"  
He kissed her again, and lifted her, moving her nearly off his erection. "Nooo!" she cried urgently, let her legs down and knelt, one knee on either side of him. She very carefully let herself down again, then pulled herself up until her labia lay against his glans. Benedict groaned and pushed her hips down; Rima gave a little trill, flung her arms around him and rose up to kiss him long and gently. Responding to her kiss in kind, Benedict raised her again; he could feel her arousal growing--she was starting to tremble and her vagina closed on him like a velvet vise. He bent further to nibble and nuzzle her neck, and she gave a little wail, lifted herself up his erection, down, then buried her face against his neck and screamed, pumping with her legs to move herself against his penis. He could now feel the waves that signaled her climax becoming stronger, and he no longer bothered to hold off his own. He murmured, "Kiss me, Rima," and let himself join her.  
When Rima emerged from her orgasm and aftershocks, she looked up at Benedict with wide eyes to find him smiling down at her. "Oh, my lord! Does it always feel so good?"  
"It should, but it depends on the people involved. I swear to you that I will always try to make it that good for you." He kissed her on the forehead. "You are just as lovely to make love to as I had always thought you would be, though I never thought I would have the opportunity. Thank you, Rima."  
"Oh, thank you.!" She wiggled and then looked down. "I think your penis has softened?"  
"For the moment, I believe you are correct. It should return after a bit in such inspiring company." He kissed her again, lifted her off his lap, and handed her one of the small towels that had been left in a stack by the bed. "So you won't drip on the floor."  
She giggled. "Thank you," then, "Benedict, I feel all...frothy."  
"Don't apologize, sweetheart, I feel a bit the same."  
He dried his genitals and smiled at her. "Would you like a glass of the wine set out for our use?"  
"Oh!" she blushed. "I am such a bad hostess!" Benedict caught her hand as she moved toward the table.  
"Rima. Do not worry about that. You are already being a most amazing hostess." He smiled at her flustered expression and released her hand. She moved to the table and poured two glasses of wine, brought them back and sat beside him. Leaning against him, she sighed.  
"Yes?" he asked, putting his arm around her.  
She looked up at him, distressed.  
"Rima? What is the matter?"  
"Why didn't I bleed, Benedict? I was supposed to."  
"I told you that women have widely differing experiences, Rima. You did not have an obstructive hymen, as some women do. You may have been born that way, or you may have lost it somehow."  
She regarded him dubiously. "I've heard that about horseback riding, but the girls I heard it from already had lovers and had convinced themselves that no one knew they did. So this was the excuse for the future."  
"And I knew one woman who told me that her sister had kicked her in the crotch during a disagreement, and she thought that might have been how she lost hers."  
"Ow!" replied Rima, wonderingly.  
"Indeed. And Rima," he continued, "I am quite happy that I didn't have to make you hurt, and bleed. I want this first evening to be as pleasant for you as possible, as our experiences here are what we will build on." He looked at her still dubious face. "My love, there is no problem from my point of view. If you felt that uncomfortable defloration was a sacrifice you offered to me, I assure you that there will be sacrifices for you to make if you choose to keep me as a lover."  
"If?--" She looked up at him, wide-eyed.  
"I still mistrust my good fortune, Rima. I had settled myself into an expectation of an intellectual relationship, and such can be very fine, but feared that I would find myself bereft of your company when you married." He put his damaged arm around her shoulders and smiled down at her. "I never dreamed that this evening were possible. Thank you, my dear; you are precious beyond words. And," he pulled her to him, "In a few minutes, when we are recovered, I can show you more of my feelings."

When they had finished their wine, Benedict suggested a move to the bed, and Rima, this time, was quite agreeable. Benedict smiled as he sat on the edge--he had thought he had smelled fresh wood, and the bed was long enough for his unusual height. Alden always had been good with details. He turned to Rima. "Is the whole bed new, or did Alden just have it extended?"  
Rima laughed. "Is that what the workmen were doing? I was so distracted this week that I didn't even ask."  
"Distracted, were you? It pleases me that the thought of me could distract you; the thought of you has been distracting me for some time now." He lay back and turned to face her, stretching out his hand to stroke her. "Your skin is as lovely as the rest of you." He moved closer and kissed her just below the breasts, moving across her body, then up to her breasts, kissing and sucking them, running his tongue over them, stroking them gently, running his kisses up to her neck and nibbling the sides of it, discovering as he did that she had an unexpected response to stimulation in the hollow where her neck met her collarbones. He licked there and she moaned and arched, and clutched him. He stroked his way down her body, and ran two fingers past her clitoris and down, into her vagina. She trilled, and he moved his kisses downward, until he reached her clitoris. He tongued it lightly and she gasped, so he moved himself off the foot of the bed and came back up between her legs, spreading them, kissing the inside of each from arch to pubis. Rima was making desperate sounds, of which "Please?" was the only word. Benedict spread her labia with his fingers and licked the engorged bud there from bottom to top and was rewarded with another small convulsion and a groan. When he settled in and began to lave the labia as well, Rima spoke. "Oh! Benedict! I am sorry. I should have let you do this first!"  
He smiled up her body at her. "No, my dear. I would have made time to taste us in any case. It is one of my perversions." He licked again.  
Rima trilled and arched. "Oh! It doesn't feel perverse! It feels wonderful!"  
"Does that mean you want more of it?" he teased her.  
"Yes! Ahhh! Please!" she shivered happily as he resumed teasing her clit, and arched again as his tongue played at the entrance to her vulva. Obligingly, he rolled his tongue and inserted the tip. Rima trilled, and Benedict withdrew his tongue and resumed teasing her clitoris.  
"Do that again?" she begged. He obliged once more, running his tongue in as far as practical; when he withdrew, he replaced his tongue with a finger, used his tongue to stimulate Rima's clit and she trilled and twitched. He withdrew the finger, reinserted it along with a second finger, and resumed stimulation of the clitoris and labia with his tongue. With his fingers he stroked the top of the vaginal canal, and smiled to himself as he smelled her arousal heightening and heard her increasingly desperate pleadings. Continuing, he felt her hips buck, once, then again. Just a bit more motion with the fingers, he thought. Her hips bucked again, and she began to keen, thrusting to meet his tongue. And then, the taste of her changed, and her wetness increased, she dug her heels in and arched, and Benedict pulled her clitoris past his lips and thrummed his tongue against it. Rima froze in her arch and screamed, beginning as a low groan and climbing into the upper registers as she thrust again with her hips. He heard the rise and fall of her voice, indicators of the peaks and valleys of her arousal run in combination with her thrusts, betraying a long, rolling sequence of orgasms. When she began to run down, he became aware of his own arousal, quite insistent now that he had attention to waste on it.  
"Rima, my dear, may I come into you once more?" he requested.  
She favored him with a glazed glance. "Oh, please do, I would love to have you there," she replied, then groaned heavily as he brought himself onto the bed and entered her.  
"Rima?"  
"Ah, my love, you feel so good. So right. Tell me what you would like me to do."  
"Let me turn us over," he replied, matching action to words. When she was uppermost, she propped herself up with her hands. He cupped her right breast in his hand, surprising an "Oh!" out of her as she brought herself up to the tip of his penis. Then she slammed down on his twitching organ and squeezed, and merely urgent became a thing of his past. He pulled her hand across his mouth and pulled her forward so that she leaned on his face as he came in her, his voice muffled by her hand. She, however, was not so encumbered as she was surprised by one last climax.

Lord Benedict chuckled as he cuddled into Rima's back.  
"What, my lord?" Rima sounded drowsy.  
"Your servants will think I am doing dreadful things to you," he replied, "As loud as we were."  
Rima chuckled sleepily. "Not tonight. Father gave them all leave until midnight."  
Benedict gave a rueful sigh. "It will be interesting what Alden has to say in the morning."  
"Ah, he will likely ask you if you managed to fuck the mulishness out of me." She snuggled back against him.  
She could hear the amusement in Benedict's voice as he replied, "I shall simply have to disappoint him. I suspect that will take years, if possible at all."  
"Thank you for indulging me, my lord."  
"Why would I want to change you, my dear? I've fallen quite in love with the person you are." He pulled her even closer. "Let us sleep for a while; something may come up during the night."  
"Mmmm...." she responded drowsily. "That would be lovely...."


End file.
